


No Flight

by Nerdpaw



Series: Hollow Knight OCs [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection, Family Dynamics, Multi, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdpaw/pseuds/Nerdpaw
Summary: A weaver, a mantis, a sapling and a bee help each other best they can.-----Virtually a load of OCs and world building. Meant to just be something to write as a pastime.





	No Flight

Stinger was a bee no longer. He had been banished after picking a fight with their Queen's chosen broad father. Stinger was younger, could last a bit longer in a fight, could help the hive thrive for longer. Those were his claims against the older bee. He was defeated by him, and then banished in the worst way possible by the Queen.

He wings were tattered and left useless, and he was almost completely blinded before being tossed out of the hive. He tossed a needle that was damaged beyond repair to protect himself.

He was a bee no longer. He was a wasp now, as far as he was concerned. A yellowjacketted scourge.

But he was not treated as such here.

Twilight the Weaver found him when he was sickly. She kept him warm by knitting him scarves and wraps.

Bloom, a mantis that was destined for greatness left her post to defend them from other mantises from a rival tribe, and later her own.

The root was a different story. Stinger had found him instead of the other way around. And like when Twilight found him, the root was sickly, glowing form much dimmer with mushroom spores traps in his gaze and more of the growths on his weak body. Stinger took to taking care of him the majority of the time, Twilight and Bloom merely assisting him. Eventually the root was free from the parasitic illness.

He said his name was Holli.


End file.
